Snapshots of the Future Angel
by The Evil Author
Summary: Scenes from Angel Season 6 that we'll never see.


Title: Snapshots of the Future, Angel Season 6  
  
Author: Nopporn Wongrassamee aka the Evil Author  
  
Email Address: EvilAuthoraol.com  
  
Spoilers: Post-Angel.  
  
Summary: Scenes from Angel Season 6 that we'll never see.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to their owners who I'm too lazy to list.  
  
Episode 6.1  
  
ANGEL: Gunn, what are you trying to say?  
  
GUNN: Angel, you're still CEO of the L.A. branch of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
ANGEL: But the Senior Partners are trying to kill me!  
  
GUNN: Which doesn't negate the fact that they gave you their L.A. branch to, I quote, "run however you see fit". Only on your formal resignation or death does it revert back to the Senior Partners.  
  
ANGEL: So I'll resign.  
  
GUNN: And give them even more resources to hunt us down with? While you're CEO, they still can't touch the L.A. branch's resources.  
  
ANGEL: So I'm stuck with the job?  
  
GUNN: Pretty much.  
  
ANGEL: Damn.  
  
Episode 6.2  
  
ANGEL (talking on a phone): Yes, Giles, I'm serious. We're doing some serious reorganization of the firm here and need to sell some assets off. I thought offering you first pick of some of the equipment at cut rate prices would be...  
  
The doors open and CONRAD played by Ron Glass enters Angel's office.  
  
ANGEL: Hold on a minute, Giles. (To newcomer) Who are you?  
  
CONRAD: My name is Morgan Conrad. I'm your new liaison to the Senior Partners.  
  
ANGEL: In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of at war with the Senior Partners. We don't need any more liaisons.  
  
CONRAD: I think you do... to negotiate your eventual surrender of course.  
  
ILLYRIA suddenly appears behind CONRAD and snaps his neck. CONRAD falls bonelessly to the ground.  
  
ILLYRIA: That was... satisfying.  
  
ANGEL: Thanks, Illyria. (Back to phone) Now, where were we, Giles? (pause) Oh, right, that. (pause) What do you what can you do with an orbital death ray?  
  
Episode 6.5  
  
ANGEL: I'm linked to the Senior Partners?  
  
ILLYRIA: You drank the blood of the one called Hamilton. In this blood flowed the power of the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart. Now their power flows in you. You have some ability to steal off a small portion of their strength. This annoys them. I am amused.  
  
SPIKE: Bloody Hell, why does he get all the nifty stuff?  
  
ANGEL: Is there any way to cut the connection?  
  
ILLYRIA: Only by ending your existence. I believe the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart have been attempting this.  
  
SPIKE: Oh, well, sucks to be you, Angel.  
  
Episode 6.12  
  
ANGEL: So what brings you to L.A?  
  
ROME CEO: Officially, I am here to attempt a hostile takeover of your company.  
  
ANGEL: Not gonna happen.  
  
ROME CEO: Of course not. Don't be silly. What I'm really here for is to get some advice.  
  
ANGEL (surprised): Advice?  
  
ROME CEO: Yes. You have managed to wrest control of your branch away from the Senior Partners. Not only that, you've managed to keep it! I would like to know how you have done that.  
  
ANGEL: Why?  
  
ROME CEO: So I can duplicate it! Why should we kowtow to demons who never show their faces in this dimension? I would vastly prefer my branch of Wolfram and Hart be mine and mine alone without some otherworldly demons constantly looking over my shoulder. And I know several other CEOs who feel the same.  
  
ANGEL: Tell me more.  
  
Episode 6.13  
  
ANGEL: So how have you been doing?  
  
CONNOR: Great. I met this girl in collage. We've been going out for a while.  
  
ANGEL: I'm happy for you. What's she like?  
  
CONNOR: Her name's Dawn and...  
  
Episode 6.18  
  
ANGEL and ILLYRIA are making out in an office. ANGEL pulls back.  
  
ANGEL: Illyria, why are you doing this?  
  
ILLYRIA: You were in need of comfort.  
  
ANGEL: But this?  
  
ILLYRIA: I am told that power is the ultimate aphrodisiac.  
  
They resume making out.  
  
Episode 6.21  
  
ANGEL is standing in a foggy mist, looking up at the camera. His eyes are completely black. Purple lightning crackles from his hands.  
  
ANGEL: Come on you Senile Partners! Come and get me!  
  
Episode 6.22  
  
CAPTION: 500 years later.  
  
ANGEL and FRED are arm in arm, waving at a cheering crowd on a sunny day.  
  
ANNOUNCER: In other news, Persephone has just been paid a surprise visit by...  
  
Camera pulls back to reveal the crew of the Serenity watching the news.  
  
ZOE: Bastard.  
  
MAL: Yeah, I know. Feel the same way myself.  
  
JAYNE: Somethin' about that fella just gives me the willies. Dunno why though.  
  
RIVER (to Zoe): You know him.  
  
ZOE: You could say that.  
  
WASH: Whoa. You know the President of the Alliance?  
  
ZOE: Long time ago. I don't like to talk about it. 


End file.
